Blog użytkownika:Blue Angel xD/Trudne początki pięknej miłości- Hiccstrid: rozdział I
'Rozdział 1' 'Czkawka' I znowu ta szkoła. Nie wiem dlaczego chodzi się tam tak wcześnie. Zawsze muszę wstać dużo wcześniej. Jestem Czkawka, tak wiem najlepsze imię na świecie. To wszystko przez to, że mieszkam w Berkzburgu. Tutaj wszyszcy mają dziwne imiona. Jestem wysoki, szczypły, mam zielone oczy i brązowe krótkie włosy. Mówią, że jestem przystojny, ale kto jak woli. Wracając do tematku szkoły. Dzieki Bogu zaczynamy dzisiaj religią, więc moge odetchnać troche z ulgą. Jutro do szkoły ma przyjść nowa uczennica. Chyba pójdzie do 3c, a ja jestem w 3a, więc nie obchodzi mnie to, bo mam już dziewczynę o imieniu Katherin. Mineły lekcje, jak zwykle czekałem na autobus. Niestety w tą samą strone jedzie też Sączysmark. Najbardziej na swiecie kocha dokuczać innym. W tym mnie. Krótko go opisując jest wścipski i bezlitosny. Ok, w końcu przyjechał autobus,wszyscy wśiedli na raz, z reszta jak zawsze. Bardzo tego nie lubie, dlatego postanowiłem, że wsiądę ostatni. W ostatniej chwili przyjechał ojciec Sączysmarka i zabrał go do Trójmiasta na tydzień.Uff, mamy na tydzień spokój.;-) Oczywiście całą droge przegadałem z moimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy znalazłem sie w domu, wziąłem swój telefon i weszłem na Facebook'a. Zauważyłem , że mam dużo wiadaomości. Były one w sprawie moich wakacji w góry. '- Gabi' 'Rozdział 2' 'Czkawka' I wtorek. Jeszcze 7 dni bez Sączysmarka, poprostu raj. Na lekcji j. angielskiego pani powiedziała że to do nas dołączy ta nowa. Weszła do klasy i się uśmiechnęła. Ładna ??? Nie. Ona jest przepiękna. Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę takie cudo. Ładniejsz od Katherin. Wysoka, szczupła blondynka o głębokich niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w koszulkę na ramiączka z napisem "You Only Live Once" i szare legginsy w róże. Włosy splecione w warkocz, przeżucony na lewe ramię. Grzywka opadająca na prawe oko dodawała jej jeszcze większej urody. Pani Hanson : To jest Astrid Hofferson. Miała uczęszczać do klasy C, ale u nas było mniej osób. Kiedyś siedziałem sam, ale Mieczyk tak gadał na lekcjach że pani musiała go do mnie przesadzić. Gdyby nie to, to ten anioł usiadł by ze mną. 'Astrid' Weszłam do klasy. Nie wiem czemu, ale troszkę się bałam. Przeleciałam wzrokiem po wszystkich uczniach, wpatrywaali się we mnie jak w obrazek. Mój wzrok stanął na zielonookim chłopaku. On terz się we mnie zaptrzył, ale on jest slodki. Pani Hanson : Astrid idź proszę do ławki. Masz wszystkie podręczniki ? Astrid : Tak - odpowiedziałam cicho. Usiadłam zatym chłopakiem i jego kolegą. Odwrócili się do mnie. Mieczyk : Cześć ślicznotko, Mieczyk jemtem Czkawka : A ja jestem Czkawka. Masz ładne oczy. Zarumieniłam się. Nikt mi nigdy nie sprawiał takich komplementów. W tamtej szkole wszyscy mi dokuczali ponieważ jestem nieśmiała. Mam nadzieję że tu tak nie będzie. 'Czkawka' Ale ona jest nieśmiała. Jak tylko palnąłem że ma ładne oczy to Katherin aż poczerwieniała z zadrości. Pomyślała sobie pewnie że jestem jakiś niezdyscyplinowany. Mieczyk ślini się do Astrid, a ona go zlewa. Ciągle patrzy się na mnie. Jak tylko się do niej odwracam ona momentalnie wtyka nos w książkę od angola. Chyba jej się jednak trochę ... Czkawka !!! Ogarnij się masz dziewczynę !!! Taa ... No właśnie ... Ostatnio ciągle się kłócimy z Katherin. Uważa że poświęcam jej za mało czasu. To nie moja wina że mam treningi. Dzwonię do niej albo piszę SMSa w każdej wolnej chwili, a ona ??? Ona tego nie docenia. Nie wiem ile czasu nasz związek jeszcze przetrwa, ale mam nadzieję że jak najkrócej. Co ja w ogóle ględzę ??? 'Astrid' Odwraca się do mnie co 5 minut. On jest taki uroczy, wydaje się taki miły i opiekuńczy. Chciałabym zostać je ... Co ja pletę ! Na pewno ma już dziewczynę. Nie mam na niego najmniejszych sznas. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Na przerwie poznałam Szpadkę, Hederę, Meridę i Elsę. Elsa ma mładszą siostre w piątej klasie podstwóki, Szpadka, jak się okazało jest siostrą Mieczyka, a Merida ma trzech młodszych braci. Hedera nie ma rodzeństwa, tak jak ja. Dziewczyny oprowadziły mnie po dośc sporej szkole. Dzwonek. Ostatnia lekcja. Stoimy przed salą. W pewnym momencie podszedł do nas Eret. Eret : Hej piękna. Nie bolało jak spadłaś z niebios ? Astrid : Nie nie bolało. I zotaw mnie gamoniu - powiedziałam śmiejąc się się głośno. Przyszedł pan od historii. Lekcja minęła na opowiadaniach pana Ansonela. Koniec. Do domu. Przyjechał autobus, w środku usiadłam obok Czkawki. Chciałam coś powiedzieć ale mi mi przeszkodził Czkawka : Wybrałabyś się ze mną, Śledzikiem, Mieczykiem, Eretem, Jack ' iem, ,Szpadką, Katherin, Hederą i Elsą na basen dzisiaj o 15:30 ? Astrid : Taaaak ! - rzuciłam mu sie naszyję, ale szybko się opamiętałam i go póściłam. Spojrał na mnie jak na wariatkę, po chwili się uśmiechnął. 'Czkawka' Zapytałem się jej czy pójdzie z nami na basen, bo czemuby nie ? Jest tu nowa. Niech pozna okolicę. Zastanowiło mnie jedynie to że mnie przytuliła. Przyjemnie było poczuć jej pachnące wanilią blond włosy na policzku, no ale Katherin siedziała dwa siedzenia za nami. Chyba tego nie widziała bo się uśmiechnęła jak na nią spojrzałem. Chyba jednak trochę się podobam Astrid. Teraz pytanie brzmi : KTÓRĄ WYBRAĆ ??? ~Angel. 'Rozdział 3' 'Czkawka' Ciężki wybybór. Wiem, ale jednak chyba wybiore Katherin! Przykro mi miłość nie wybiera! Dobra, zamiast o tym myśleć to zaczne szykować się na basen. Umówiłem się z Astrid przy przystanku autobusowym! Mimo, że wybrałem inną to nie zamierzam rezygnować ze spotkań z Astrid. O nie, jest 15:15 przecierz za 2 minuty przyjeżdża autobus i pewnie Astrid już na mnie czeka! Wybiegłem szybko z domu i byłem na miejsu 1 min. przed przyjazdem autobusu! Czkawka: Hej Astrid! Dłigo czekasz? Astrid: Nie! Właściwie ja pare sekund temu tu przyszłam! Czkawka: Z resztą umówiłem się na basenie! Astrid: Właśnie gdzie jest ten basen, ja jeszcze nie zwiedzałam tej okolicy!- I dlatego się z nią umówiłem! Czkawka: Spokojnie, niedługo będziesz lepiej znała okolice niż ja! Astrid: No może, ale to chyba troche potrwa! Czkawka: Ej, autobbus się spóźnia! Astrid: Jeżeli uważasz, że pare sekund to spóźnienie to się spóźnia! Czkawka: Heh, sam nie jestem punktualny więc co będe narzekać na autobus, tylko niech przyjedzie! Właśnie jak to powiedziałem to autobus przyjechał. Całą droge mówiłem czym się zajmuję wskazany przez nia budynek! Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce była 15: 25, a jeszcze nikogo nie było, nawet w szatni. Ale od razu wszyscy się zeszli! mi się to wydawało dziwne, ale co ja będę sie głowić. Przebraliśmy się w szatniach, oczywiście z podziałem na damskie i męske. Eret: Czkawka ty zaproponowałes tej nowej by z nami poszła? Czkawka: Tak, a co bronisz? Mieczyk: Nie poprostu twoja dziewczyna nas się o to pytała! Czkawka: A chyba że tak! Jack: Stary, czy ty z nia coś na poważnie? Czkawka: Chyba ci się już naprawde przewróciło w głowie! A w ogóle co wyście się na mnie tak uwzieli? Śledzik: Po prostu.....- nie dokończył bo Eret zasłonił mu buzie! Nie źle sie bawiliśmy przez pierwsze 30 minut, ale póżniej wszystko sie popsuło przez.... Katherin! Czemu ona zawsze wszystko psuje, ale i tak nadal cos do niej czuję! Ale gdy patrze na Astrid odchodzę od zmysłów! Wow, zabardzo się rozmarzyłem! Katherin jest moja dziewczyna nikt inny! Katherin: Ej, co tak stoisz i nic nie robisz? Czkawka: Nie wiem, zamyśliłem się! Katherin: Pewnie o tej nowej! Czkawka: Nie, tak w ogóle myślałem o życiu. - Dobra skłamałem. 'Astrid' Dziwnie się czuje w ich towarzystwie! Nie czuję się swobodnie szczególnie przy Katherin, jeszcze na dodatek jest to dziewczyna Czkawki! Pięnie poprostu zajefani! Elsa: Pójdziesz z nami na zjeżdżalnie! Astrid: To znaczy z kim? Elsa: No ze mną i Szpadką! Asrid: To moge pójść! Bawimy się na całego przestałam myśleć o Czkawce. Właśnie a ciekawe co robi Czkawka?... Dziewczyno opamiętaj się on nigdy nie będzie twój. Zapomnij o nim! Szpadka: Musimy już iśc do szatni, za 5 minut kończy na się czas! Astrid: Tak długo się bawiłyśmy!? Elsa: Na to wychodzi! Astrid: Jak musimy to chodźmy! Przebrałyśmy sie, podobnie jak chłopcy, ale tym razem nie wracam z Czkawką tylko z dziewczynami- Elsą i Szpadką. Też mi pokazały trochę okolicy, nie większość jej. Teraz się nie zagubię!..... Jestem już w domu, rodziców nie ma, czyli cała chata dla mnie, ale zaraz się to skończy bo wróca o 21:00 a jest 20:00. Sprawdzę mego Facebook'a. Nic ciekawego to sobie puszcze jakąś muzykę ona mnie najbardziej rozluźnia! Mogłabym godzinami słuchać jej i mnie się to nie znudzi za Chiny! Muszę sobie wymyśleć nazwę, bo rodzice pzwolili mi załorzyć YT. Mieszkam w wielkim domu! Czasami się go boje. Tymbarzdiej teraz. Ja sama i nikt inny, same ciarki mnie przechodzą! ' 'http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Ckomiczna 'Rozdziała 4' 'Astrid' Znowu szkoła... znowu nauka..... znowu widok Czkawki i jego dziewczyny..... Czemu ja mam taki smutny los.... czemu ja muszę cierpieć.... czemu? Sama nie wiem dlaczego.... Idę dziś na druga godzine lekcyjną, bo chłopaki maja dziś w-f,a mamy osobno. Dużo czsau też nie mam, ponieważ 30 min do dzwonka. za 10 min muszę się zbierac i iść na autobus. Mam nadzieję, że będą juz Szpadka i Elsa jechały ....... Jetsem juz na miejscu, tak jak myslałam są już dziewczyny w autobusie. Elsa: Chłopaki się mnie pytali na Facebooku czemu na nich nie poczekałyśmy! Szpadka, Astrid: Co odpowiedziałaś? Elsa: Nic, po prostu wyszłam z niego i poszłam spać! Astrid: Ok, to nawet dobrze, albo i nie, bo mogą się nas dziś zapytać, dobra co sie będę martwić tym. Elsa: Mamy dziś sprawdzian z Historii! Astrid: Ja się wczoraj pytałam czy mogłabym go napisać za tydzień, bo ja w tamtej szkole miałam co innego z Histy, pan się na szczęście zgodził! Szpadka: Masz szczęście, też bym tak chciała! Astrid: Uwierz mi nie! Narazie dają mi spokój, ale w nastepnym tygodniu muszę się wziąć do nauki, będę pisać każdy test i kaśdą kartkówke. Szadka: Niech ci będzie! Tak przegadałyśmy całą drogę, oczywiście Elsa musiała im odpowiedzieć! Mi dali spokój gdy im powiedziałam, żeby spytali się Elsy.... Dzwonek. Pierwsza lekcja to właśnie Historia, pan mi powiedział, że mi przygotuje jakieś ćwiczenia bym mogła się tego trochę nuczyć, bo większość muszę w domu... Pan od Historii: Astrid to są twoje zadania, jak będziesz miała jakieś wątpliwości to podejć do mnie ja ci wszystko wytłumacze.- Jaki to łatwy temat, nie przypuszczałam. Napewno będę miała problem z jednym zadaniem, ale porobie troche i póżniej podejde...... 15 minut do końca lekcji a mi zostało właśnie to zadanie, podejde i się spytam. Astrid: Proszę pana, mam problem tylko z tym zadaniem. Pan od Historii: Tak przypuszczałem, twoja klasa nawet tego nie rozumiała! Pan mi wytłumaczył, z reszta to zadanie było łatwe. Dzwonek... tym razem na przerwe. Dziewczyny gdzieś mnie ciągną i nie wiem do kąd... Dociągły mnie do biblioteki, tam na mnie czekała nasza wychowawczyni.... Pani Hansom: Astrid, kazałam twoim koleżanką cię tu przyprowadzić, bo wczoraj napisałaś swoje pierwsze opowiadanie.... Boże coś nie tak, czy co.... wszystko pisałam tak jak pani nam kazała... Pani Hanson: I nigdy nie widziałam takiego świetnego pisama..... opowiadanie tez fajne.... ale na razie zajmijmy się pismem..... muszę napisać do biblioteki regulamin, a ja mam nie za bardzo wyraźne pismo, mogłabyś ty to napisać, napisałabyś to na naszej lekcji, polskiego? Astrid: Oczywiście! Pani Hanson: To jak będzie polski to ci wszystko dam i pokaże co masz zrobić! Myślałam, że cos strasznego chce ona mi powiedzieć...... 'Czkawka' Czemu Astrid mnie unika? Nie dowiem sie tego w najbliższym czasie.... Co? Znowu dzwonek, czemu ten czas tak szybko leci! Czemu!? Zajmijmy sie lekcją, teraz jest Matemtyka, na razie mamy przypomnienie z ułamków dziesiętnych, a później będziemy mieć procenty..... W Matmie jest za dużo cyfr, ale znowu w J.polskim jest za duzo liter!!!!!! Dobra, w każdym przedmiocie coś musi dominować.... Parę godzin później.... Juz koniec szkoły.... Jeeeeeeest..... Niestety może jeeeet, bo się umówiłem jeszcze z Katherin i pewnie znowu bedzie mi gadać jak to ja gapiłem sie na Astrid, po co się zgodziłe? Nie wiem!! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Co? Astrid: Następnym razedm nie zapomnij swojej głowy!- dała mi moje klucze, tak wiedziałem, że czegos nie miałem Czkawka: Dzięki! Teraz muszę szybko iść do domu i przyszykować się do spotkania..... Za specjalnie sie nie ubiorę..... 'Czas spotaknia.... No dobra, Katherin sie spóźnia, oj nie dobrze........ Wypomne jej to, tak samo jak ona to robi mi!..... W końcu się zjawiła. Katherin: Hej. Czkawka: Spóźniać się jest nie ładnie! Katherin: Tata mnie troche potrzymał w domu.... Czkawka: Ah te twoje wymówki, byle by coś powiedzieć, tylko dlaczego nie prawdę? Katherin: Długa i ciężka historia.... bo chciałam ci powiedzieć, żeeeeee..... Czkawka: Ze mną zrywasz......???? Katherin: No.... tak! Jezu, jak mi ulrzyło, jak ja się cieszę, w końcu wolność! Czkawka: I po to chciałaś się spotkać!? Katherin: To znaczy tak! A spóźniłam się dlatego, bo przdłużyło się mje spotkanie z moim kuzynem, Mówię prawdę! Czkawka: Juz mnie to nie obchodzi! To pa! Katherin: Pa! Jest.... w końcu mogę..... ej Czkawka przestań marzyć...... O to wsz wymażony next!- Gabi 'Rozdział 5' 'Astrid' Szłam sobie spoojnie alejką kiedy słyszę krzyki dochodzące ze środka skwerka którym szlam. Darli się tak Czkawka i Katherin. On na nią, a ona na niego. To było tak głośne że chyba było słychać ich w całej okolicy. Zwolniłam tempo kiedy usłyszałam słowa Katherin. Thorze drogi. Czy ja dobrze słyszę ? Czkawka i Katherin nie są już razem ? Nie wiem czy mam mu bradziej współczuć czy sama mam skakać do sufitu. Odynie ! Czkawka jest wolny ! Wreszcie mam szansę się do niego zbliżyć, chociaż to nie będzie takie łatwe on będzie mój ! Móóój ! Tylko mój ! Rozmarzyłam się, z tego powodu nie zobaczyłam Czkawki, który do mnie podszedł. Czkawka : Nad czym tak myślisz ? Astrid : Co ... ? Kto ? Ja ? Nic tak sobie szłam ... Czkawka : W piątek będzie dydkoteka, pójdziesz ze mną ? Astrid : A ty nie idziesz z Katherin ? - zapytałam tak żeby nie wiedział że wszystko słyszałam. Czkawka : Z nią ? Ona ... To znaczy ... Astrid : Idzie z kimś innym ? - wciąz nie dawałam po sobie znaków Czkawka : Nie, ona poprostu się nie zgodziła. Widziałam że chciał to przedemną utaić, więc nie wnikałam. Grunt to żeby się nie dowiedział że go okłamałam. 'Czkawka' I teraz niech mi Katherin zazdrości ! Ciekawe z kim ona pójdzie na tą dyskotekę ! Hahaha ! Dzisiaj wtorek. Jak se kogoś znajdzie to się zdziwię. Jest już 17:49, upsss mama się zdenerwuję bo miałem być o 17:00. No nic, trzeba żyć nie umierać. Tak jak mówiłem. Jak tylko wkroczyłem do przedpokoju zaraz mnie naskoczyła i zaczęła się zbędna gadka. Czym prędzej pobiegłem na górę do pokoju. Myślałem o mojej przeszłości i przyszłości. Co gdyby Astrid nie przyszła do naszej szkoły ? Czy wciąż byłbym z Katherin ? Czy życie jest na tyle dobre bym mógł być szczęśliwy do końca życia ? Czy moja przyszłośc będzie wyglądała tak jak ją sobie zaplanuję ? W tej chwili przyszło do mnie wspomnienie, którego niegdy nie chciałem zapamiętać. Chodzi o moją bilogiczną matke Elinę, która zmarła w wypadku samochodowym. Tata nie potrafiłm żyć sam więc poślubił moją teraźniejszą mamę, Valkę. Ona jest dla mnie jak prawdziwa matka, taka jak Elina. Powtarzam trzeba żyć nie umierać. życie toczy się dalej, a ja mam teraz wspaniałą rodzinę, której za nic bym nie oddał. Te wszyskie myśli przypływały i za chwilę znikając znów się pojawiały. Nie mogłem już wytrzymać więc poszedłem spać. Nazajutrz wstałem wcześnie bo miałem na 7:25. Zaczynałem WDŻ-em (wychowanie do życia w rodzinie), nie udzielałem się na tych lekcjach bo ... bo ... Poprostu nie umiałem spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy i powiedzieć o moim prywatnym życiu. Lekcje minęły nawet spoko. Wyjątkiem była niezapowiedziana kartkówka z angielskiego. Pani Hanson tak jest. Zawsze tydzień po sprawdzinanie robi kartkówkę. Tsssa ... Pani Hanson uczy polskiego i angileskiego. Lubie tę panią, ale nie lubię jej sposobów na prowadzenie lekcji. Czasami jest nawet ciekawie kiedy nam czyta mity greckie na polskim, a na angielkim puszcza jakiś filmik o życiu za granicą. Przerwa. Nagle widzę taką szopkę Katherin : Nie będziesz mi tu chłopaka kradła. Myślisz, że jak będziesz udawała nową niewinną laleczkę to będziesz fajna? Astrid : Daj mi spokój i się ogarnij. To nie moja wina że nie potrafisz docenić tego co masz. Katherin : Oooo ... Tak jesteś odważna, zobaczymy jak w siatkówkę grasz. Dzisiaj po lekcjach na boisku szkolnym, a jak się nie zjawisz to znaczy że stchurzysz frajerko ! Astrid : Dzisiaj nie mogę, bo jadę na zajęcia taneczne. A frajerkę to ty se wsadź do kieszeni bo ja sobie nie życzę takiego traktowania. Katherin : Jak nie dzisiaj, to jutro. I będę mówiła na ciebie jak mi się tylko podoba, bo ty jesteś nikim, a mnie tu wszyscy znają. Thorze ... niech ona da spokój Astrid. Przecież to ona ze mną zerwała, nie ja z nią. Oj będzie ta dziewczyna miała kłopoty, oj będzie miała (Chodzi o Katherin) ' ~Angel' 'Rozdział 6' A ten next z dedykacją dla wszysktich czytających naszego bloga ^-^ ~Angel 'Astrid' Na brodę Odyna, co ta dziewczyna się tak mnie uczepiła. Czy ja jej coś zrobiłam ? I jeszcze ta afera na przerwie. Ona sobie za dużo pozwala, będzie mi tu z frajerkami wyjeżdżać. Frajerką to ona jest ! I tyle, skoro wyzywa tak ludzi to sama jest ! Thorze, przecież ja totalnie nie potrafię serwować ! Dobra tym się będę martwiła później bo muszę przygotować na zajęcia. 1 h później Jak mi się nie chce iśc jutro do szkoły. Na wszystkich bogów, nigdy ale to nigdy nie miałam takiej niechęci pójścia do szkoły, oczywiście od czasu przeprowadzki. Umyłam się i legnęłam na moim łóżku. Pomyślałam że jutro się skompromituję przed całą szkołą, moją jedyną nadzieją były ćwiczenia serwów na WF-ie. Oczywiście, ale po co ? Następnego dnia zamiast serwów była ręczna. Co ja zrobiłam ? Pytam się ? Co zrobiłam, że akurat dzisiaj była ręczna ? Znając pana Leglasa to jutro ędą serwy. Koniec lekcji. O nie. Wyszłam no boisko. Tam już czekała ta poczwara razem ze swoimi 'BFF' z piłką w rękach. Stanłam w odpowiedniej odległości żeby mnie nie zuważyły i żebym mogła słyszeć co mówią. Katherin : Upss ... Nasza mała frajerka się nie zjawia. Ja jej pokażę kto tu żądzi. Amelie : Chyba bym umarła jakby z tobą wygrała. Onanie ma najmniejszych szans. W pewnej chwili poczułam ........ jak ktoś mnie przytula. Strzeliłam poker facea bo nie mogłam zobaczyć kto to. Ach .... to było do przewidzenia. Czkawka stojąc wtulony we mnie szepnął mi do ucha Czkawka : Nie przejmuj się tymi idiotkami. One poprostu zazrdoszczą. Astrid : Ale pytanie polega na tym 'CZEGO' one tak na prawdę mi zazdroszczą ? Że jestem nieudacznikiem ? Czkawka : Przestań tak mówić wcale nie. Jesteś miłą, inteligentną, rozważną osobą. Astrid : Jeszcze trochę tak to ci przyleję - powiedziałam uśmiechając się On to mnie rozumie. Ale to mi pomoże dobrze serwować. Czkawka pokazał mi to i owo i jakoś to pokapowałam. Zaczyma się rozgrywka. Ona serwuje. Odbijam. Katherin nie dała rady tego odbić więc punkt dla mnie. I tak cały czas jak ona miała serwa to ja scinałam piłkę i okrągły przedmiot uderzał o ziemię z hukiem ( no może za dużo powiedzine z hukiem ale nie miałam innego pomysła ), 'natomist jak ja miałam serwa to go zawalałam. Wyszły mi może 3 lub 4. Ostateczny wynik to 32-30 dla mnnie. Na młot Thora. Ale jestem zmęczona. Czym prędzej poleciałam do domu żeby nie słuchać komentarzy ze strony Katherin o mnie. Umyłam się, odrobiłam lekcje, i zaczełam myślęć nd tą nieszczęsną na YOUTUBE, to trudne zadanie, żeby wymyśleć jakąś nazwę i się przy okazji nią nie skompromitować. To myśląc zasnęłam ze zmęczenia. 'Czkawka Ta Katherin mnie już denerwuje. Ciągle pisze mi na facebook'u że zemsta będzie słłodka. JAKA ZEMSTA ?!?! Przecież to ona ze mną ... Nie mogę nawet w spokoju komurki właczyć bo zaraz uruchamia się informacja z aplikacji messenger, że 'użytkownik Kathi przyłała ci wiadomośc'. Irytujące. Po jutrze dyskoteka. Nagle, mój telefon zaczął brzęczeć. Dzwoniła Katherin, a brzęczał bo miałem na wibracjach. Dobra. Mam już tego dość, odbiorę. Przyłożyłem słuchawkę do ucha i usłyszałem te słowa "Oj popamiętasz ty swoją dziewczynę, którą zostawiłeś dla jakiejś wykapanej Barbie. Zobaczy będziesz tego żałował i to już w ten piatek" Przestraszyłem się jej trochę więc błyskawicznie odłożyłem słuchawkę. Dobrze że odebrałem. Gdybym nie wiedział że coś planuje nie byłbym przygotowny. Ale zaraz ... czemu piątek ? Moment ... O NIE !!! W piątek dyskoteka. Muszę jaos namówić Astrid żeby nie szła, bo nie wiadomo do czego jest zdolna ta czarownica (Katerin). Sięgnąłem po telefon i wybrałem numer do Astrid. Nie odbierała, na pewno już spała więc się do niej nie dobijałem. Drzwi mojego pokoju uchyliły się i weszła mama z kolacją dla mnie. Zjadłem, opożądziłem się i poszedłem spać. Śniło mi się że ... ~Angel 'Rozdział 7' 'Dedyk dla.......Astrid&Czkawka=Miłość 'Czkawka' ....... A śniło mi się, że Katherin podarła sukienkę Astrid..... Może lepiej nie wracajmy do tego tematu.....Musze wstać, nie chcę mi się, ale muszę przecierz powiedziec o tym telefonie Astrid!! No cóż nie mogę juz dłużej leżeć, bo jest 7:30, a idę na 9 do szkoły, wię cjuż nie można spać..... o fajnie, że mam pomyślała o śnadanku dla mnie do szkoły i teraz, przynajmniej znowu się nie zarrznę jak wczoraj.... Z jemem wisniowym mam na teraz a do szkoły, nie chcę mi się patrzeć...... Jezu ja tak długo jem śniadanie, zacząłem około 7:45, a jest już 8:15... chociarz ja dłużej potrafię jeść ....... Dobra musze zobaczyc czy wszystko odrobiłem do szkoły..... na szczęście odrobiłem.... no dobra musze już iść, bo do szkoły dziś pójdę na pieszo.... zdrowiej..... W szkole...... Gdzie jest Astrid??? O tu.... Czkawka: Astrid, musimy chwilę pogadać! Astrid: O czym? Czkawka: Nie mnożesz iść ze mną na dyskotekę... nie ty w ogóle nie możesz iść! Astrid: Ale dlaczego? Czkawka: Katherin szykuję sie na tobie zemścić, akurat w piątek...... Astrid: I co z tego? A w ogóle skąd ty to wiesz? Czkawka: Dzwoniła wczoraj do mnie.... i mi powiedziała, że ją jeszcze popamiętam.... Astrid: Przecvierz to ona z tobą zerwała! Czkawka: Ale jak ze mna zrywała, myślała, że do niej następnego dnia wrócę, a to w parku to było godzine później po zerwaniu.... bo ja se siedziałem na ławce i patrzyłem coś nie cos w telefonie, podzeszła do mnie i zaczęła si e awanturować, że już ci o wszystkim powiedziałem.......... sam nie wiem o co jej wtedy chodziło.... moim zdaniem ona nie chciałą ze mną zerwać tylko..... Astrid: Tylko.....????? Czkawka: Tylko chciała zobaczyć czy mi jeszce na niej zależy..... Astrid: No tak ale my nie jesteśmy razem.... ona ma chyba coś z głową? Dzwonek na lekcję właśnie zadzwonił i rozpoczęła się lekcja WOS-u- Wiedza o społeczeństwie..... 'Astrid' Przeraziłam sie trochę tym, ale w końcu my nie jesteśmy razem..... narazie nie jesteśmy. Na tej lekcji można robić sobie co chemy, oczywiście oprócz gadania..... Tylko 5 osób sie udziela na tej lekcji, pan nam nie robi sprawdzianów mi mo to, że dyryktorka tego wymaga, po prostu pisze nam każdemu po piątce, albo po czwórce od czasu do czasu. Mi zawsze wpisuje 5. Lekcja minęła.... co tak szybko? No jak zwykle rozmarzyłam się i tyle...... W domu.... Reszta dnia upłunęła mi spokojnie, tak jakby spokojnie.... Czkawka się nie odzywał do mnie i na odwrót o co mu chodzi? Teraz zastanawiam sie czy pójść na tą dyskotekę.... może jednak nie..... nie zabardzo bym chciała by mi się coś stało....Ach boże co ten Facebook chce ode mnie? No nie to Katherin, co ona chce? .... pisałam z nią troche, nie było to łatwe.... a wyglądało to tak Katherin: Pożłujesz jeszcze tego! Ja: W ten piatek podobno mam pożłować? ''' '''Katherin: Nie, i nie powiem ci kiedy! Ja: Ta jasne.... Katherin: Idiotko szykuj miejsce w szpitalu dla siebie, ale to na każdym oddziale!! Ja: Przypomnie ci że kto przezywa ten sie sam tak nazywa.... Katherin: Wal się IDIOTKO!!!!!!!! Nie odpisałam jej już bałąm się co ona znowu wymyśli.... nawet nie chcę o tym pomyśleć.... same ciarki mnie przechodzą.... Gdy z nia pisałam musiałam zimną krew zachować bo ona tylko na to czekała aż ja jej dowale..... Mama Astrid: Córciu chodź na kolację! Astrid: Już, już. Zeszłam, usiadłam i zaczęłam jjeść.... Tata: Ej co ty taka zamyślona? Astrid: Zastanawiam sie czy iść na dyskotekę w mojej nowej szkole! Mama: To żaden chłopak cię nie zaprosił? Astrid; Jakoś tak wyszło, że nie!- Oczywiście nie powiedziałąm całej prawdy..... Astrid: Już nie jestem głodna. Tata: przecierz zjadłąś tylko jeden kawałek chleba posmarowyny masłem i przykryty wędliną! Astrid: Ale to mi starczy. Mama: No dobrze idź już. Tak naprawdę to ja jestem nadal głodna, ale teraz wysłuchuj tych pytań rodziców... mam ich dosyć, oczywiście tych pytań. ~Gabi 'Rozdział 8' Dedykacja dla tych którzy chcieli mnie poćwiartować za tak długi brak nexta. ~Angel 'Astrid' Nie mam pjęcia czy pójść na tą dyskotekę czy nie. Jak pójdę to może mi się coś stać tak jak mówił Czkawka, ale mogło to też być podpuszczenie żebym się nie zjawiła. Echh ... Muszę znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Już wiem. Z początku nie pójdę, a póżniej zadzwonię do Heathery czy wszystko gra. Jak bęzie grało to przyjdę, a jak nie to nie ... Już nie muszę się tym zamartwiać. Mój telefon zaczął znowu brzęczeć ... Uff, to nie ta wariatka. To dzwoniła Elsa Elsa : Bierzemy jutro podręczniki do informatyki, bo słyszałam że mamy mieć zastępstwo. Astrid : Nie. Zamiast informatyki bierzemy przyrodę. Elsa : Ok. Słyszałam jak Czkawka mówił żę Katherin ma coś ci zrobić na dyskotece. Astrid : Weż mi nawet o tym nie wspominaj. A poza tym mam plan jak tego uniknąć. Elsa : No to słucham. Astrid : Na początku się nie zjawię, a później porostu zadzwonie do ciebie lub Heathery zapytać jak tam. Jak będzię ok. to dojdę, a jak Ktaerin będzie coś mi tam wypominać to nie. Elsa : Jak wolisz. Twoja decyzja. Ale ta Elsa jest ntrętna, ale za to ją lubię bo bardzo chce docieć prawdy. ZAWSZE. Idę spać bo jutro nie wstanę. 'Czkawka' Nie wiem co mam myśleć. Tu Katherin mnie przeprasza, a ja mam ochotę jej wybaczyć, a tu mam niepochamowane uczucie do Astrid. Co ja mam zrobić? Ooo ... telefon dzwoni. To znowu ona ? Nie, uff, to Elsa. Thorze ... Na pewno już rozmawiała z Astrid i chce mnie się wszystkiego dopytać. Odbieram Elsa : CZKAWKA !!!!!! RATUJ !!!!! Czkawka : Co ?!?!?!?!?! Halo... Elsa ... Halo ... Pędem poleciałem na dół, mama się pyta co ja, a ja nie reaguję i wybiegam w stronę domu Elsy. Tam wszystkie światła pogaszone i słychać krzyki. Dzwonię na policję. Wpadam jak opętany. Na podłodze leży Elsa, jej rodzice i ... Zamarłem. Odynie!!! Astrid !!!! Co ona tu robi ?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Wszyscy żyją. Na śzczęście w nieszczęściu wszyscy są tylko nie przytomni. Z góry dobiegają szmery. Nie szedłem tam, bo wiedziałem że to nie rozsądne. Usiadłem obok Astrid. Zapytałem najcichszym dosłyszalnym głosem "CO SIĘ STAŁO ?" Z zewnątrz słyszałem syrenę policyjną. Weszli po cichu do domu, a ja ruchami rąk pokazałem im górne piętro. Poszli tam. Po chwili schodzili z zakajdankowanymi bandytami, za moment przyjechało również pogotowie. Zabrali wszystkich do szpitala. A mnie na komendę, na której zadawali rózne pytania. Moi rodzice zaraz też przyjechali. Hmm ... Co to miało znaczyć ? Ten napad ? Coś mi to śmierdzi. Możliwe że to była Katherin. Jeżęli to była ona to nie działa sama. Muszę zbadac tą sprawę, bo tu mnie cwaniara przeprasza, a tu robi coś takiego. Ale ... Niee ... To nie ona. Nie jest na tyle inteligentna, żeby coś takiego wymyślić. Zapytałem policjanta czy mógłbym pomóc w śledztwie, bo nie mogłem siedzieć bezczynnie kiedy wiedziałem że Astrid i Elsa leżą w szpitalu. 'Elsa' Poprosiłam Astrid żeby do mnie przyszła. Musiałyśmy porozmawiać o projekcie na fizę. Po 30 minutach pobytu Astrid przyszli, pff ... Wpadli jak opętani do mojego domu zaczęli krzyczeć. To byklo straszne. Chyciłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Czkawki. Zaraz się rozłaczyłam bo wpadli do mojego pokoju i ........ I dalej nie pamiętam bo dostałam w głowę.... ~Angel W końcu się obudziłam, ale strasznie mnie boli głowa. Astrid, jeszcze nie otworzyła oczu. Ech, współczuję jej. Tak na prawdę dostała dwa razy mocniej niz ja, bo wołała o pomoc, krzyczała na cały regulator... Jutro dyskoteka, nie wiem co z nami będzie, to znaczy co z Astrid! Ja może jakos pójdę, jak mnie przestanie bolec głowa. Ach co ten lekarz chce ode mnie? Lekarz: Dzień dobry. Będziesz jeszcze trochę w szpitalu. Byc może cię wypuścimy jeszcze dzisiaj. Musimy wykonac jedno badanie, trzeba sie upewnić czy nie masz wstrząśnięcia mózgu. Elsa: Dobrze panie doktorze. A co z Astrid? Lekarz: Mówiąc szczerze, na razie stan jest stabilny, ale czy wyjdzie jutro ze szpitala? Nie wiem. Elsa: Błagam ratujcie ją. Lekarz: Ależ ona będzie żyć. Tylko ma delikatne wstrząśnięcie mózgu. Czasami to przechodzi po paru godzinach. Elsa: Ok. Mam nadzieję, że się wybudzi jeszcze dziś. Nie chcę gadać z policją, ale muszę niestety. Muszę powiedziec co nie co, bo mógł to być początek wszystkiego. Powiedziałam juz pielęgniarce, że mogą wejść. Pan policjant: Witam. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko opowiesz, oczywiście to co pamiętasz. Elsa: No więc tak, zaprosiłam Astrid- wskazałam na nią- bo chciałam pogadać z nia o projekcie z fizyki. Upłynęło 30 minut, ktos wpadł do domu. Szybko wzięłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do tego chłopaka, który stoi na korytarzu- nazywa się Czkawka. Powiedziałam, żeby szybko przyjechał i w tej, że chwili wpadali jak opetani do pokoju. Dalej nic nie pamietam, ponieważ dostałysmy czyms w głowę. Pani Policjantka: A czy ty lub Astrid naraziłyście sie komuś? Elsa: To znaczy ja nie, ale ona tak. Pan policjant: Komu sie naraziła, to jest bardzo wazne w śledztwie?! Elsa: No, bo z Czkawką zerwała dziewczyna i... i ona teraz sobie ubzdurała, że przez nia z nim zerwała. Chce go odzyskać. I też słyszałam jak mówiła, do Czkawki, że pożałuje tego i stanie się cos złego w ten piątek. Jutro jest przecierz piatek. Nie myslę żeby to była ona. Pani policjantka: W piątek jest jakies wydarzenie? Elsa: Dyskoteka klasowa. Dali mi wreście spokój. Lekarz mnie zabrał na badanie. Nie jest ono takie straszne. ~Gabi 'Rozdział 9' 'Astrid' Gdzie ja jestem? Czemu mnie boli głowa? Czemu jest tu tylu ludzi? Jakiś policjant i policjantka, lekarz i Czkawka. Co oni tu robią? To światło mnie razi. Ledwo co przez nie moge patrzeć... Czkawka: Astrid, jetses w szpitalu. Astrid: Co sie dziś stało? Czkawka: U Elsy na was ktos napadł. Astrid: Teraz sobie przypominam co nie co. Policja: Dzień dobry my jesteśmy z policji i jak będziesz mogła to powiedz, ponieważ chcemy ci pozadawać parę pytań. Astrid: Ok... Lekarz: Masz delikatne wstrząśnięcie mózgu. Musimy cię zabrać na powtórne badanie by się upewnić czy mozesz wyjśc do domu czy nie. Twoja koleżanka już została wypisana, czeka na korytarzu. Za 5 minut będziesz miała badnie. To to nie był sen, to się naprawdę działo. Kto mógł to zrobić? W ogóle jak trafiłam do szpitala? A co tu Czkawka robi? Czkawka: Widzę, że myslisz nad czymś. Zastanawiasz sie pewnie jak trafiłas tutaj. Astrid: Mam chyba z 10 pytań na ten temat. Czkawka: Elsa do mnie zadzwoniła ja przyszedłem i zadzwoniłem po policje i pogotowie. Astrid: Acha. Czkawka: Nie martw sie wszystko będzie dobrze. - zapewne zrozpoznał to po mojej minie. Jak on potrafi pocieszyć człowiek. W ogóle to dzięki jemu tak szybko sie znalazłam w szpitalu. Astrid: Dziękuje. Czkawka: Za co? Astrid: Za to, że nam pomogłeś. Czkawka: Przeziez to do mnie należy. Chronić ciebie. Przed wszystkimi, a szczególnie przed Katherin. On nie musi mnie przed nikim chronić. Ja sobie dam radę sama, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Czkawka mnie się bardzo podoba. Jest taki uroczy gdy się uśmiecha. Muszę sie ogarnąć. Zaraz mam badanie. Jestem w cichej nadziei, że wyjdę jeszcz dziś ze szpitala. No moja nadzieja mnie nie zawiodła. Dają właśnie mi wypis. Rodziców nie ma, bo pracują jeszcze, Elsy rodziców też nie ma. Został nam tylko Czkawka. powiedział mi, że zadba o to, żebym ja i Elsa, wróciły całe i zrowe do domów swoich. Mamy całekim po drodze do siebie, ale Czkawka mieszka troche bliżej Elsy. Ciemno na dworzu, dużo różnych typów sie obok nas kręci i kręciło. Boję sie, ale nie aż tak bardzo, bo przecież Czkawka z nami idzie. 'Czkawka' Jeżeli do sprawka Katherin to jest u mnie skończona. Mogła nasłać tych ludzi, a oni mogli zabić As. Elsa mi powiedziała, że As dostała dwa razy mocniej od niej. Współczuję im obu. Nie wiem jak im moge pomóc. Na pewno pójdę na policję i im pomogę w śledztwie. Co to juz tak szybko dotarliśmy do domu Elsy? Na to wychodzi, że się zamyśliłem... Elsa: Dzięki ci. To do zobaczenia, być może w poniedziałek. Nie wiem czy mama mnie póści do szkoły. Czkawka: Spokojnie. To pa. Astrid: To pa. Zadzwonię do ciebie czy ide na disco i czy idę do szkoły na lekcję. Teraz idziemy obok mojego domu. No racja, że ja nie pomyślałem o tym. Czkawka: Chodź ze mną na chwilę. Astrid: Ale po co?- nie odpowiem jej na pytanie. Chce zapytać się rodziców czy mogę zaopiekowac się As dopóki nie wrócą jej rodzice. Weszliśmy. Kazałem As poczekać w korytarzyku, który prowadzi do salonu... Rozmowa przebiegła szybko. Zgodzili się. Czkawka: Idziemy. Astrid: A mozesz powiedzieć po co tu weszliśmy? Czkawka: Zaraz sie dowiesz. Nic nie odpowiedziała. Widziałem na jej twarzy lekką złość, gdy jej nie powiedziałem od razu o co mi chodzi. Nawet do twarzy jej. Jeszcze 5 metrów do jej domu i.... juz jestesmy na miejscu. Astrid: Mozesz juz iść. Czkawka: No to tera zsię dowiedziałaś. Zostaję. Nie wyjdę do póki nie wróca twoi rodzice. Astrid: To dlatego mi nie mówiłeś. Wiedziałeś, że się nie zgodzę. Czkawka: I przejrzałas mój chytry plan. Astrid: Zapraszam na samą górę, pokój pierwszy na prawo od schodów. Zacząłem tam iśc nie pewnie, ale w końcu ona zaczęła tam iść więć troche przyspieszyłem... Tak jak przypuszczałem to jej pokój. Ale ona ładnie maluje. Astrid: Co szczena ci opada? Czkawka: Żebyś wiedziała, że tak. Astrid: Jak byłam mała miałam dużo wolnego czasu i tak jakos wyszło. Czkawka: Mhm...- zauroczyły mnie jej rysunki. Ma je przyczepione na tablicy. Są po prostu boskie. Astrid: A ty masz jakąś pasje? Czkawka: Na razie nie. Nadal nie odrywałem wzroku od jej rysunków. No, ale jej uroda jest jeszcze piękniejsza. Zauważyłem w jej pokoju coś dziwnego. Nie chce mi się jej pytać co to, ale ciekawość mnie zżera.. Czkawka: Co to jest?- wskazałem na przedmiot w kształcie, sam nie wiem czego. Astrid: Nic takiego.- szybko go przykryła kocem. Czkawka: I tak się kiedyś dowiem.- I spojrzałem na nią z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Astrid: Jak chcesz sie napić musisz zejść na dół i pójść na lewo od schodów. Tam jest kuchnia. Czkawka: Nie chcę. Dobrze się czujesz? Astrid: Wiesz nie jest mi nie dobrze, nie mogę chodzić, ledwo widzę na oczy, nie czuję rąk.- Zachichotała i jeszcze dodała- Ale żeś się nabrał.- to prawda nabrałem się. Czkawka: O której twoi rodzice przychodzą? Astrid: Mama o 20;30 a tata o 21;00. Nie musisz tu siedziec ze mna. Nie zrobie nic głupiego. Czuje się już naprawdę dobrze. Czkawka: No mogę w to uwierzyć, ale i tak zostanę.- i przewróciła oczami... Chyba chce się mnie pozbyć.- Chcesz się mnie pozbyc? Astrid: Nie, ale nie chcę byś zawracał se mną głowę. Nie potrzebuje twojej opieki.- aha bo jej uwierze. Czkawka: Powiem twojej mamie zebys nie szła do szkoły. Astrid: Ale na dyskotekę pójdę tak czy siak.- pójdzie dopiero wtedy jak dziewczyny do niej zadzwoną że nie ma Katherin. Elsa mi powiedziała o wszystkim. Ja wszystko z każdej wyciągne. Czkawka: A ja wiem co innego, ale na razie nie mówmy o dyskotece. Mijały minuty i sekundy na naszych rozmowach, az mama As przyszła... Czkawka: Dzień dobry jestem Czkawka. Mógłbym z panią porozmawiać na osobności.- poszlismy do kuchni żeby Astrid nic nie słyszała, ale i tak wiedziałem że podsłuchuje. Mama Astrid: Słucham cię chłopcze. Czkawka: Zapewne pani wie co się zdarzyło u Elsy. Mama Astrid: Tak wiem. To ty do mnie dzwoniłeś. Czkawka: No dzwoniłem. Proszę nie puszczać jutro Astrid do szkoły. Dostała dwa razy mocniej od Elsy, może jej się coś jutro w szkole stać. Mama Astrid: Też o tym pomyślałam. Nie puszczę jej do szkoły. Dziękuję ci, że się zaopiekowałeś ma córką. Czkawka: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Do widzenia i pa Astrid. Wyszedłem z domu Astrid i zacząłem iść w stronę mojego, Uwaga! Uwaga! Ten blog będzie na razie zawieszony. 'Więc dopóki nie będzie nexta blog ZAWIESZAM! i żegnam się z wami na zawsze!' ~Gabi 'Rozdział 10' Astrid J'ak tylko Czkawka wyszedł ległam na łóżku i myślałam co by się stało gdyby wtedy nie przeybiegł do domu Elsy. Wolę nawet nie tworzyć takich historii. Zapytałam się mamy czy mogę zadzwonić do Elsy czy by mogła u mnie nocować bo ona też nie idzie jutro do szkoły. Zadzwoniłam i po 15 minutach już u mnie była. Gadałyśmy i oglądałyśmy filmy do 3:43. Tak. Wiem. Po tym zdarzeniu powinnyśmy odpoczywać ale to ono sprawiło, że boję się jeszcze trochę. Wstałyśmy też nie tak późno bo o 9. Rzecz jasna śniadanie, i się ubrać w ciuchy. Poszłyśmy na krótki spacer żeby się przewietrzyć. Jak wróciłyśmy do domu to gadałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Nuudy. Za 2 h kończą się lekcje w szkole. Trzeba będzie do kogoś pójść po lekcje do uzupełnienia. A do kogo ?? To chyba każdy wie że do Czkawki. Oglądałyśmy właśnie serial ,,Szkoła" zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Kto to o tej godzinie ? Przecież jeszcze godzina wf. Astrid : Czkawka ?! A ty nie na lekcjach ? Czkawka : Pan Legols zachrował. Astrid : Aha. A po co przyszedłeś ? Może wejdziesz ? Czkawka : Żeby podać ci lekcje, więc chyba raczej wejdę - i póścił do mnie oczko Astrid : To wchodź. Chcesz coś do picia ? Czkawka : Wody poproszę. Sama jesteś ? Astrid : Nie. Z Elsą jestem. I w tym momencie z góry zbiegła Elsa. Elsa : Hej Czkawka ! Co tu robisz ? Czkawka : Wf-ista zachorował. Elsa : Gdzie Astrid ? Muszę jej coś pokazać ! Czkawka : W kuchni. A co ? Elsa przygiegła do mnie i coś cicho powiedziała. Elsa : Tylko język za zębami. Sam się później dowie w swoim czsie ;) Astrid : Oj nie wiem czy dam radę. Wiesz jaki mam nawyk ;) Czkawka : ASTRID !!! GDZIE TA WODA !!!!!!!!!!!!! Astrid : Oj jakiś ty niecierpliwy !!!!!! Trzymaj. Czkawka : Dzięki. Elsa : Po co przyszedłeś ?? Nie !! Czekaj ! Niech zgadnę. Podać lekcje Astrid :P ?? Czkawka ; No to mnie masz. Tobie też przy okazji mogę ;) Elsa : Oj, jakiś ty miły. ( '''powiedziane w ironii ;) ') Czkawka : Z polskiego było ćwiczenie 6 ołówkiem w podręczniku i 7 do zeszytu. Z angielskiego nic. Z przyrody 1 z 32 w ćwiczeniach. A z matmy dwie następne strony. Astrid : A w zeszytach coś pisaliście ?? Czkawka : Tak. Elsa : To daj. Czkawka : Nie dam. Astrid : Bo się obrażę. Esla : Obie. Czkawka : Fajnie wyglądacie jak się obrażacie, wiecie ? Stuknęłam go w głowę i w końcu nam dał. Pff ... dał. Ja mu przytrzymałam ręce a Elsa porwała je z jego plecaka. Kiedy my pisałyśmy notatki on odrabiał swoją pracę domową. Po zakończeniu pracy oddałyśmy własność. Czkawka : Idziecie na dyskotekę ? Astrid : Nie mam pojęcia. Czkawka : A jak się czujecie tak w ogóle ? Astrid : No nawet spoko. Może pójdę, ale nie wiem. Elsa : Ja na pewno pójdę. U mnie jest wszystko ok. Czkawka : Ciągle myślę kim byli tamci bandyci ... Astrid : Też czasami się nad tym zastanawiam. Elsa : Do dyski zostały 4 h więc może byś się zdecydowała Astrid ? Astrid : Tak jak mówiłam, zadzwonicie do mnie czy wszystko ok. Jak będzie ok, to przyjdę. Czkawka : Ja się muszę zbierać bo moi rodzice za godzinę a muszę przygotować obiad. Elsa : O kuchareczka się znalazła :P Czkawka : Oj ogarnij się. Elsa : Ale ty tak fajnie wyglądasz jak się denerwujesz - powiedziała to ledwie utrzymując się na nogach ze śmiechu Czkawka : Pa ! Astrid, Elsa : Pa ! '''Czkawka 3 h później Odwieszm bloga ;p. Wiem nuudny next, ale lepsze to niż nic. Nie wiem jak często będą nexty. Więc obserwujcie. Pytanko ... czy ktoś to w ogóle czyta bo mam wrażenie, że piszę dla powietrza. Jeżeli czytacie dajcie znak w formie komentarza. Nawet mi nie chodzi o ich ilość. Tylko o to żebym wiedziała ~Angel 'Dedyk for my queens z chatu <3 <3 <3 Za tego Czkawkę <3 <3 <3 I dla Marudy, który z nami wytrzymał ;) ;) ;)' '''''3 h później Czkawka Za godzinę dyska. Muszę powiedzieć mamie, żeby pojechała też po Mieczyka i Szpadkę odwożąc mnie do szkoły. Przygotowałem się i usiadłem na łóżku. Sprawdziłem facebooka. Hmm ... o Thorze !!! 583 wiadomości od ... ASTRID ? Ok. Czytam każdą po kolei. Tak właściwie to oglądam. Bo to nie były informacje pisemne tylko (cytuję) E M O T I K O N K O W E. Ale wymyśliłem słowo. Głównie były to serduszka. Nie miałem pojęcia że z tych emotek można się tyle dowiedzieć. 583 wiadomość : Astrid : Czkawka !! Jeżeli jesteś to odpisz !! Czkawka : No niby jestem :P Astrid : To dobrze. Chyba bym umarła jakby ktoś nie napisał. Czkawka : To co szykować na twój pogrzeb ?? Irysy, tulipany czy róże ? W którym kościółku ? Może jeszcze znicza w kształcie kuli dyskotekowej ?? Astrid : Ja ci dam kulę dyskotekową \./ Czkawka : Też cie kocham ;p Astrid : A ja cie nie :* <3 <3 <3 Czkawka : To foch. Astrid : Ok, KUCHARECZKO. Czkawka : Ooo ... mamo co mówisz ? Że już jedziemy ? Ok to schodzę ! Astrid : NIE :'( Czkawka : Pa, pa, pa !!! Już mnie nie ma ! Astrid : NIE, POWIEDZIAŁAM !!! Czkawka : Dobra, Astrid serio już muszę iść bo jeszcze muszę zabrać Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Astrid : To mi napiszesz później SMS-a czy jest ok ? Czkawka : Szpadka ci napisze. Ty już wyczerpałaś limit moich wiadomości :* :* :* Astrid : ;-; Czkawka : Pa. I się wyłączyłem. Zbiegłem na dół. Mama już czekała na mnie. Porwałem szybko jabłko bo byłem trochę głodny. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Czkawka : Mamo zakręć jeszcze po Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Valka : Ale ja nie mam pojęcia gdzie ta dwójka mieszka. Czkawka : Skręć w lewo za światłami i do końca. Valka : Do końca ?? Czkawka : Ostatni dom przy tamtej drodze to ich. Valka : Dobrze. O której po was przyjechać ? Czkawka ; Zadzwonię do ciebie kiedy będzie trzeba ;) Bliźniaki już czekały na tarasie. Wsiedli i nic nie mówili. Czy to na pewno to rodzeństwo zabraliśmy 0.o o.0. Nie ważne. Dojechaliśmy do szkoły. Mieczyk poleciał do Śledzika siedzącego przed komputerem. Zgrywał jakieś tam piosenki danceingowe.Zebrała się w końcu cała klsa, poza Astrid. Zaraz, moment, uno momento ... Katerin też nie ma. To dzwonimy po Astrid. Czkawka : Szpadka ! Szpadka : Co chcesz ?! Czkawka : Wyślij SMS-a do Astrid żeby przyszła ! Szpadka : Już Elsa to zrobiła ! Czkakwka : Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem dziewczyn ! Elsa : I niech tak zostanie ! Mam już dość tych tańców więc poszedłem na korytarz. Nie tylko z powodu zmęczenia, ale i wyczekiwania Astrid. Wreszcie przyszła. Astrid : Hej. Czkawka : Wow ! Astrid ! Ślicznie wyglądasz. Astrid : Ale o tobie nie można tego powiedzieć ;) Czkawka : No idź sobie. Strzelam focha. Atsrid : To, pa. Chwyciłem ją za rękę, przyciągnąłem do siebie i przytuliłem. Czkawka : Ty to lepiej nawet tak nie mów. Przetańczyliśmy RAZEM resztę dyski :). Po dyskotece wszyscy się rozeszli. Zanim Astrid poszła do domu zabrałem ją do parku na spacer. Usiedliśmy w altance. Ona oparła głowę o moje ramię, a ja ją przytuliłem mocniej do siebie. Było tak cicho, cudownie, spokojnie. Wstałem, a ona z mną. Podeszła do mnie, a ja ją do siebie przybliżyłem. Podniosłem jej podbródek i sporzałem w te jej niebiańskie oczy. Utonąłem w nich i powiedziałem słodkim głosem : ''KOCHAM CIĘ <3. ''Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w usta. Ona stała się oszołomiona i nie wiedziała co zrobić. Taka słodka, taka piękna, taka idealna. Po chwili rzuciła się na moją szyję i odwzajemniła pocałunek, tylko że ten miał w sobie więcej uczucia i emocji. Znowu patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Ten dzień zmienił moję życie na zawsze ... Oto next. Pisać czy się podobało. Jakoś przez to przebrnęłam. Teraz to już pójdzie jak z płatka. Pozdro ~Angel'''Macie na razie tyle na powrót :D Następny next w przyszłym tygodniu bo dzisiaj na zieloną szkołę :D wracam w piątek ;) ~AngelAstrid Od kiedy poznałam Czkawkę czułam, że nie będzie on tylko moim przyjacielem. Mam wrażenie, że nie tylko ja tak myślałam i, że po prostu byliśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Zanim jednak po tym cudownym zdarzeniu wróciłam do domu musieliśmy poruszyć jeszcze jeden temat: UJAWNIĆ SIĘ, CZY NIE? Chyba najbardziej drażliwy. Chciałam tego uniknąć, ale się nie dało: Czkawka: Astrid? Astrid: słucham? Czkawka: musimy ustalić jedną, bardzo ważną sprawę. Astrid: jaką?-wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, ale chciałam udawać nie świadomą Czkawka: mamy się ujawnić? Astrid: z początku twierdziłam, że by nam to złe wyszło, ale doszłam do wniosku, że później i tak to się wyjawi w jakiś tam sposób. Czkawka: czyli? Astrid: czyli tak. Jak ktoś się będzie pytał to jesteśmy razem ;) Czkawka: a co z Katherin? Astrid: nią się na razie nie przejmujmy. Stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie i patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Jak patrzę się w te jego zielone, przepiękne paczadełka to odpływam gdzieś tam w dalekie strony, gdzie żyją smoki i są wikingowie. Chyba pod lepszy adres nie mogłam trafić. Astrid: wiesz, że jesteś moim księciem z bajki? Nic nie powiedział, ale za to pocałował namiętnie. Czułam się jak księżniczka w mojej własnej bajce. Najbardziej jednak obawiam się Katherin. Policja wciąż rozpatruje sprawę napadu, ale nie mogą trafić na żaden trop. Rozdział 11 '''Czkawka Jestem zaskoczony decyzją Astrid, ale skoro uważa, że ukrywanie nie skończy się dobrze to się ujawnimy. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że Astrid jest moją dziewczyną, ale mam obawy przed Katherin. Ona jest zdolna do wszystkiego, a jak na dodatek ostatnio zaczęła zadawać się ze Smarkiem to się jej totalnie boję. Wredna, okrutna, zła Katherin + nieuleczalnie, nienormalny Smark = coś czego boją się wszyscy. Nie chciałbym być w skórze tego kto wejdzie im w drogę. Niestety jednak chodziłem z tą… z tą... nawet nie nam na nią określenia. Grut żeby tylko ona się nie dowiedziała, bo mnie obedrze ze skóry. Następnego dnia… Macie na razie tyle na powrót :D Następny next w przyszłym tygodniu bo dzisiaj jadę na zieloną szkołę :D wracam w piątek ;) ~Angel Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach